


Can't Sleep?

by that_one_kid



Series: Fluffy multifandom minifics! [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Gen, little bit sad, warning for insomnia I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avenger's nighttime habits are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep?

Tony paced, the workshop a blur of color beyond the steady tread of his feet. It calmed him, let him organize his thoughts. When he got dizzy, he'd expand his path, paving through the towers. He thought, subconsciously, he was the only Avenger with odd sleeping habits. To be honest, he should have known better.

...

He wasn't used to hearing noises in the kitchen while he was pacing. He froze, and turned to look at the shadowy figure perched on the counter. Clint looked up from a bagel and a beer and gave Tony a nod.

"I have bagels?" Tony asked.

...

The highest level of the tower was rarely visited. Tony paced by the window three times before he noticed the silhouette gazing at the lights of the city below.

"Want a drink?" he asked, and she turned from the view.

"If you're paying," Natasha said. "Then sure." 

...

He probably should have heard the running water, but it was HIS DAMN BATHROOM. It was definitely not his fault if he walked into it while Cap was taking a late night shower. That's not even a thing, anyways.

"Get out!"

...

The smell of tea fills his lab, which is weird, because he won't even touch the stuff. Bruce stirs honey into his tea with slow, careful strokes and pushes a second cup towards Tony.

"Leading me into temptation?" Tony asks, and takes a sip. It's the best tea he's ever had.

...

Thor is kind of an enigma because Tony's not even sure if he needs sleep and man, when Jane is home, he just avoids that room, but he found Thor watching late night telenovelas in the living room without subtitles and crying so he brought a box of tissues and watched some overly dramatic TV.

"Which one is Juliana, again?" Tony asks, and Thor delightedly explains again.

...

"Does _anyone_ in this tower sleep?!"


End file.
